Chaz It Up
by Anniebear91
Summary: Chaz is angry with Jaden. But why? No yaoi. R
1. Prolouge

Chaz It Up! 

Ok, after my other, a few notes. Don't own YuGiOh GX or any of its characters. So yeah, thanks.

Chaz sat on the end of the cliff looking out to see. He'd just lost yet another duel to Jaden.

"Stupid Jaden thinks he's awesome cos he won on a fluke." He picked up a stone and threw it off the cliff. It fell with a small pop in the water. He smiled how he'd love to make Jaden pop like that. He changed his mind. Making Jaden 'Pop' sounded a little…wrong. He hated to be wrong. It wasn't in his blood to be wrong. He decided he would rather Crush Jaden Yuki, and watch him squirm. That didn't sound innocent either, so he decided he hated Jaden and left it at that.

"Heya Chaz, what ya doin' up here all on ya own?" Chaz cringed. He loathed that voice.

"Leave me alone you slither slacker!"

"Aw! Come on Chaz! You can tell me!"

'Yeah boss, you can tell him, cos I wanna know too!' Ojama Yellow smirked. Chaz clenched his teeth and mumbled under his breath and hit thin air.

"Well, you slacker, incase you haven't noticed, every time I get in trouble, its cos a you. And Crowler told my parents and they told my brothers so now I'm deemed unworthy of my family. You happy now?"

"To be honest with ya Chaz, no I'm not, I wanna help!"

"Yeah well, you're not going to."

"Aw! Please!"

"No! Now go away, I have my own ideas anyway."


	2. Where's Chaz?

Chaz It Up-Part 2.

That's right, Chaz had his own ideas of how he was going to get out of this mess and he didn't need Jaden's help. Never would. Arrogantly smiling, he strutted over to his new room and looked around. He hated the smell of slacker dorms. He started working on his project.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

"Err, has anyone seen Chaz?" Jaden asked around the other pupils. Everyone shook their heads.

"He hasn't been seen all morning" Alexis pondered.

"He hasn't been seen all week!" Syrus looked up at the students.

"All week?" Alexis thought about it, he was right.

-----------------------------------In Class ----------------------------------------------------------

"Chaz Princeton?"

"He's away sir!" Jaden beamed, even though he was a little worried.

----------------------------------Later --------------------------------------------------------------

Jaden was sat on the rocks, watching a duel between two of the obelisk girls. They both seemed pretty arrogant. It reminded him of Chaz, even though he had been demoted, Chaz still stayed cocky. He laughed and watched the two brunettes argue over power.

"Hey, Jaden" Syrus smiled. He put his hand on his mates shoulder.

"Hey Si. How's it goin'?"

"Great, What you doin?"

"Oh, erm, nothing really just watching duels" Syrus smiled nervously.

"Oh, ok sure."

"Any news about Chaz?"

"Yeah, they think he's gone back home"


	3. Amyl

**Chaz It Up!**

'And I draw…Spirit Ryo! And I attack your life points directly. That ends my turn, and this game.' The Blue Obelisk smirked arrogantly as the other dropped to her knees sighing.

'Wow, great duel.' Jaden ran up to the girl and held out his hand to shake it. She looked at his hand in disgust. She looked up, with piercing blue eyes and ruefully smiled.

'Yeah. I know I don't need such a slacker to tell me.'

'Hey, I was just been nice.' Jaden stated but it was two late, as the pretty girl had already left.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Jaden sat on the cliff, staring out to the lighthouse. He missed Chaz. Who'd have thought the Obelisk was miss able?

'What's wrong?' Jaden felt a cold hand touch his shoulder. He looked up. 'Slifer dorms getting you down? Tough. You should be better.' Jaden clenched his fists. The Obelisk girl from earlier deposited herself behind him.

'What do you want?' The girl grinned, and her lustrous black hair floated in the breeze.

'Here I am, tranna be all nice. And you turn me down. Shocking.' She flicked her head and her hair danced.

'I'm askin' what you want.' Jaden gritted his teeth.

'I'm Amyl.' Jaden sighed.

'I'm Jaden, and I haven't seen you around before.'

'I've just been accepted, seen as another student dropped out.'

'CHAZ DROPPED OUT!?' Jaden stood up, and started flinging his arms around like some crazy loon.

'Calm down. Who's Chaz?' Jaden calmed down.

'Oh, just a kid who went here, he got moved into Slifer, after he lost to me. I guess its good he's gone. We never got along.'

'I wouldn't like you either, had you knocked me down…two dorms.'

'I didn't know.' Jaden beamed, and the two set off walking to Banners class.

-------------------------------------------In Class------------------------------------------------------

'Yeah Si, she's like totally hot.' Jaden smiled, Syrus, looked at him confused.

'Er, yeah she does, what's her name again?' Jaden slapped his forehead.

'Amyl…' He zoned out and stared at the wall with a dopey look on his face.

'Jaden…Jaden?' Syrus waved his hand before Jaden's unmoved face.

-------------------------------------------That Night----------------------------------------------------

'So yeah…' Amyl twisted her hair around her finger, 'Tonight, I'll meet you at the Slifer dorms.'

'Um, yeah.' Jaden smiled and nodded looking straight into her eyes. He felt lost at the deep colour of turquoise they where. Her Black hair rippled around her pale skin. She looked almost angelic.


	4. Help!

Chaz It Up.

Jaden stood outside the dorms, searching for Amyl. Suddenly he saw a faint shadow in the distance.

'Amyl!' he called and the figure sped up.

'Jaden.' She smiled blissfully and nodded at him. Jaden stared at her. He long flowing black hair was tied back and she was wearing the Obelisk uniform. –She's Gorgeous- Jaden thought. Gently he pulled her into a hug.

'Jaden…stop it' she pulled away and smiled, tossing her hair.

'What's wrong Amyl?' He looked quizzically at her.

'Nothing. Nothing at all you…'

'You, what?'

'Never mind.'

'Yes it does'

'Jaden. It doesn't matter.' Jaden sighed. She wasn't gonna tell him.

'Amyl, I really like you.' She looked almost shocked. Gently she caressed his face and then harshly kicked him in the groin.

'Do you really. I don't like you.'

'Whaa?' Jaden fell to his knees, clutching himself in agony.

'You ruined my life.'

'I thought you liked me!'

'Why would I like a Slifer Slacker such as you!' Amyl tore off her wig, and punched Jaden in the face.

'Chaz!'

'That's right. Now am gonna make you pay for what you did.'

'Chaz…why'd you dress as a girl, you like, drag or something?'

'NO! I wanted to be an Obelisk again, I wanted to be accepted again. I wanted everything you took away from me.'

'Whoa, calm down. I didn't mean to, I mean, what did I do?'

'You beat me Jaden. And Crowler had me kicked out the Obelisk. My family practically disowned me and I don't want it to carry on. I'll do whatever it takes to be the best Jaden, even if it means killing off the competition.' Jaden froze, he couldn't have heard right, Chaz was going to kill him?

'Chaz…don't do anything irrational!' Chaz pulled a dagger from his boot.

'Oh, this is perfectly rational.'

'I meant lifting your leg up, cos I can see up your skirt and it ain't pretty…but…yeah the knifes irrational too.'

'It is a dagger. Its worth more than your life. And these knickers are fine thank you.'

'They're pink effing lace. And put the dagger away.'

'How about no.' Chaz lunged for Jaden and chased him around the Slifer campus. Jaden ran between trees, stumbled over rocks and bushing, panicking and calling for help to no avail. Suddenly he tripped over a ironically placed log and fell to the floor. Chaz straddled him. Jaden struggled, crying apologies. Chaz lifted the dagger,

'Night night, Jaden.' With that he stared into the terrified brown eyes, and aimlessly plunged the dagger downwards. Chaz stood up and walked away without even looking at Jaden. He heard the spluttering moans and cries for help. Chaz smirked and strode onwards in his heels.

--------------------------------------That Morning-----------------------------------------------------

'Jaden!' Syrus ran through the woods, searching for his companion. Suddenly a red jacket became visible. 'Jaden! Syrus ran to the body of his friend. Seeing a pool of blood, Syrus screamed and before checking if his friend was ok, thought the worst and ran to find Banner.


End file.
